vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117301-10302014-morning-coffee-the-pre-encandy-ing-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sign me up for the coffee IV today! The only thing that could make that picture better is if all of the mugs were Storm Trooper masks. and good luck with the emergency project...that kinda thing is always fun... A bit of architecture humor to make your day better. Our office voted, and our favorite is #34. Those of you in healthcare amaze me. Thanks for doing what you do to help so many people. Grats! | |} ---- ---- ---- We're all kind of discussing this right now. The worst part of it was that Rocio was sitting there while they were debating whether or not they should heal him at all... healed him just enough to limp away and left him in pain. To say he's confused and defensive would be an understatement. | |} ---- ---- Awww, so I guess we can count you out of the job? | |} ---- We all wondered where you were. You were missed! Pink mushroom clouds and all. The irony of the internet drop is proof that there's serious RP drama happening :) Hopefully we can get you in game this weekend though. | |} ---- I have the hose ready! (WB KAELISH!) | |} ---- ---- LOL - Logrimar is his name. He started a new alt though recently - a little lady Aurin. I think even a spellslinger? Not sure, but I think you might have rubbed off on him. Edit: Sorry to hear about the bad news. Daggers will usually give hugs on demand if you need them though - just say "I need a hug" in our channel :) | |} ---- ---- Obviously not the right way. Methinks Kael is going to, uh, hunt down this said alt at some point and time. Yesssssss... | |} ---- They're not so bad, it's fine. Just like 'Whoa, I have a lot to catch up on' for missing so many days apparently! AND MY JABBIT, AAYLIA SPILLED THE BEANS TO HER NEW PARTNER. -.- Kael's would-be consort is going to get her little fuzzy butt kicked if she finds out Aaylia spilled the plans to this dude she's snuggling up with. So much for super sekret mission! <_< | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- He's in the Blazing Saddles. The worst he'd do if the world fell apart is hit up the bayou or the Shadowcaster and down so much alcohol he feels like he's sitting at two tables. The Saddles are chock full of people who don't fit into their home societies very well and the rest are people who accept them. | |} ---- ---- And the person sitting next to him, buying him the drinks, could be using his anger and frustration to get information on Exile troop movements or worse... after all, there's still a war going on... :) ((Just thinking about the possibility, since I've seen some spy vs. spy RP happening recently)). | |} ---- ---- It's okay, Chua. I surrender. Y_Y | |} ---- Last I saw, it was Seeger sitting next to him buying him drinks. :D The worst Seeger might do is get him to proposition women outside his species. | |} ---- Uh oh. It's gotta be bad... :( Science is no fun when the subject surrenders. | |} ---- ---- You! Don't give people ideas! .-. More clean up work for Kael, nonnononononono. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Yes, do that, get him drunk and propositioning ladies outside his species... maybe then the Aurin can stop feeling like they need to keep an eye on him. FYI: Retconned Kael. Though Rocio will probably know her face and name. While masked, she is Emissary Brightsky! Unmasked, she's off duty and Kaelish Brightsky (because frankly, the Aurin are so heavily burdened by being uprooted as they were, there's no real way to tell if so and so is related to so and so unless they confirm it themselves... meaning, despite Kael's back story stating she's the only Brightsky on Nexus ;) that doesn't mean it's known to everyone. Woo.. ) So... this makes it easier for me as a player to have Kael sitting someone where off duty without everyone who reads her PDA thinking "JABBIT, what do we do? That character can totally ruin our plans" since so many RPers who have characters in shady business practices forget that discretion is really... really something they should be doing. I've seen more people walk up to someone, IC, and go "Hi, my name is X, I smuggle this and that, for profit, from the Exiles. I've got Dominion spies on my ship." Etc. | |} ---- If you think that, you have no idea what Seeger's like. :lol: Not only would you have to worry more, the Aurin would ESPECIALLY want to keep an eye on him. Seeger is a bad, bad, BAD influence. | |} ---- *soft thud, Kaelish has fainted* | |} ---- *teaches Rocio that it's not murder if you don't get caught and they kind of deserve it* | |} ---- Lies! He's quite the gentleman offering to help a lady in distress. Who might have some money. :ph34r: | |} ---- Chua heard salt helps wake, yes? *silence* oh...maybe piled too high on top | |} ---- Now you make me wish i had an dommi spy :( | |} ---- He's complex like that. You just never know if his altruism is really not selfish, or his selfishness not altruistic, as he's capable of both and disguising one as the other. In Kitty's case, he really does want to help. He's just going to get his own at the same time. You know what they say about win-wins? | |} ---- *Rocio, miserable, pours out his unrequited love for . Sadly, she has a mate she seems perfectly happy with, and won't give him the time of day.* Seeger: Dat sound terrible. Here, have a drink on me. If ya want, I can mebbe help wit' your problems. ((I did my best to get Seeger's accent right, there...does that about sum it up?)) | |} ---- I think it's more along the lines of.... "Wahaha, Rocky bruddah, ya tiltin' at windmills! Ya ain't jus' blind to deh forest for deh trees, ya picked one tree an' tried dry humpin' it 'til ya got dick rash, mon. Seriously, bruddah, we go get a couple bottles of rum an' find us some Granok ladies. Dey got deh real good stuff, mon! "Den, Satahday, maybe ya wanna come wit' Seegah an' we fill ya pockets a li'l, eh? Ya know what makes a man feel bettah? Comin' back victorious wit' enough money tah buy whatevah ya want. "Money do buy happiness, bruddah, long as it be buyin' a hovahboard. No hovahboard evah shat on a man's heart 'cause it taught he wasn't good enough." That's if the women are his problem, Rocio's problem seems to be that he wants to fit in and just doesn't because he's into gender equality and he's not into backing down. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----